


Tricks

by Canunotbro



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, cool smoke tricks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 11:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1981680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canunotbro/pseuds/Canunotbro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren always watches Levi smoke with his hookah. The tricks were always so cool and had him mesmerized. However, there was one trick he loved most of all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tricks

It was one of his favorite things about Levi. Whether over a Skype call or in person. The way his lips would curve as the fake smoke escaped. It didn't have the nasty smell of a normal cigar. The smoke was sweet smelling and exotic. It sometimes made him feel great. Not to mention somehow he was capable of doing the coolest things with the smoke. The best part was, it didn't have the nicotine in it to be harmful. 

Before hand he did but he slowly made his way to these things called hookah's. The tricks he could do were amazing. Sometimes he would do simple things like circles or shapes. Sometimes in different directions and in tune with a song. They were usually upbeat and songs that Eren could mouth every word to and recognize the music in an instant. Other times he would puff out small words one letter at a time. 

How sometimes he wish he could capture the moment with a photo. Oh how he loved to see the enticing movements of Levi's lips as the smoke snuck away and filled the air with it's contents. Maybe t was because he just loved Levi's lips. Then again he loved everything about Levi. 

A soft sigh escaped the dark haired male in front of him, releasing the smoke into the air. Eren sat in front of him, watching. Levi found it strange but he enjoyed putting on little shows. He inhaled the smoke and began to let out rings of smoke. Each one he released got smaller and smaller until there was nothing left. Maybe he shouldn't be as amused by this as he was. All he was doing was smoking but something about it made Eren feel funny. Although how did he explain it? Entertaining? No. Amusing? Not really.

Hypnotic.

That's how he would describe it. That was the perfect word for it since it left Eren in a trance. The man inhaled more, allowing the smoke this time to escape through his nostrils. His gray eyes met Eren's, causing a small blush to escape him. He knew he had been watching and felt a little weird about it. After all, he was staring Levi down as he relieved some stress. That's was Levi's reasoning behind it when he asked before why he does it. Not that he was complaining. Anything but that! His curiosity just got to him. He rolled his eyes, placing the hookah in his mouth and then blowing the smoke into the brunet's direction. Over time, Levi had taught him different, and simple ways to inhale. Sometimes he would shotgun or simply blow the smoke into his direction.

Eren inhaled it through his nose and sighed at the nice feeling it brought to him. It reminded him of how his boyfriend tasted. Levi just smirked and did it again, blowing the smoke into a ring and then inhaling through his nose after. However he paused, and had an idea. His smirk widened and he inhaled some smoke. The actions made Eren raise an eyebrow. Just what was Levi planning? His question was answered when he began to let more smoke out but in different shapes. 

_I_

The first was in a small line. That resembled a capital I or a line. Whatever the case, Eren was still confused but as he continued, he realized this is what he did when he was spelling out something. He would move around and around for each letter. Of course, the first time he saw him do it was when he spelled out "BRAT" and Eren didn't figure it out until Levi explained to him, which of course made his face red out of embarrassment. He inhaled more, seemed like a lot, and began to move his head to let the smoke out in different directions.

_L_

He rounded his lips to let out a ring.

_O_

His next two letters required a bit of movement of his head but not much.

_V_

_E_

Green eyes widened as he began to comprehend just what he was spelling out. When the last letter was released, he smiled brightly.

_U_

It was understandable that he just used the letter. Using "U" instead of "Y O U" made a lot more sense. That wasn't important though. Eren crawled up to him and kissed him on the lips. He tasted of the sweet, flavored smoke that brought butterflies to his stomach and made him smile. As he gently pulled away, Levi released some excess smoke.

"I love you too." He was rewarded with a ruffle of his hair and he was almost positive he heard the word "brat" being murmured as he just inhaled more and released it. This was one of his favorite things about Levi.

He can make shapes and circles, words and phrases, and tell his talent-less boyfriend who could never do something that cool, "I love you" through the contents that are released from his soft lips. That was something special between them. That was something that Levi only did for Eren. That's how Eren knew, that Levi loved him back just as much.

Still, he watched him continue until he was done and put it away.

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno I got bored
> 
> I was watching smoke tricks and thought, why not?


End file.
